


Little Bar Gossip

by daryldixon (ryancallaghan)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Multi, Random Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryancallaghan/pseuds/daryldixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl helps two ladies figure out their problems - like all bartenders do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bar Gossip

Daryl looked up from the glass he was wiping down when the door chimed, giving Maggie and Tara a nod in greeting as they sat near him, and went about making their usual drinks. He could hear them talking as he mixed their drinks and Daryl really didn’t want to get caught in their girl chat. But he was the only one working tonight, so he had to suck it up and ignore them.

This is the one time he wished it was a busy night and had more customers to be occupied with.

“Maggie, c’mon!” Tara pleaded, practically on the verge of getting on her knees and begging. 

“No, Tara,” Maggie chuckled, smiling at Daryl when he set their drinks down. “I’m not telling you how to get with my sister, you’re on your own.” Tara groaned and took a healthy gulp of her gin and tonic. Maggie laughed at her and took a sip of her own whiskey sour.

Daryl was just glad he set the drinks down before Maggie blurted that out, otherwise he’d have more to clean.

“Daryl!” He cursed, hanging his head when Tara called him out. He was so close to sneaking off to the back for a smoke. “Daryl, come here,” He huffed angrily as he stalked over, giving them both a glare, getting a little annoyed that they didn’t react like people normally do.

He needs to stop hanging out with them.

“Daryl, you work with Beth, right? Can you give me a few tips on how to get with her?” He just stared blankly at her, trying to see if she was for real or just pulling his leg.

“You do know that Beth is seeing Rick, right?” He almost bursted out laughing at Tara’s expression but Maggie did it for him, her loud guffaws filling the empty bar air. 

“What?! When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Tara exclaimed, hitting Maggie on the shoulder repeatedly as she continued to laugh.

“About a couple months ago. Trying to keep it on the down-low, what with Rick’s divorce and Beth being his kids babysitter,” Daryl shrugged, bending down to get himself a beer. If he was going to be gossiping with them, he’s going to need a slight buzz to get through it. 

“That still doesn’t explain why Maggie didn’t tell me, when she knows I’ve been pining after her sister for a while,” Tara glared at both of them, downing the rest of her drink before burying her face in her hands. 

“Maybe that’s because Maggie’s hoping you get discouraged and go for her instead,” Daryl smirked at Maggie, who choked on her drink and stared at him with wide eyes. Tara sputtered and looked at her with her a shocked expression; obviously, they were both blindsided. Daryl had noticed Maggie’s lingering gaze on Tara more often than not and while Tara believes she’s attracted to Beth, she’s really more interested in her older sister than the young blonde. 

The way they’re staring at each other now makes Daryl think they’ve finally figured it out and took this as his chance to sneak away, hopefully with them long gone when he peeks back in. 

However, he really didn’t think they’d be making out at his bar when he came back from outside. 

That’s one imagine he wished he didn’t have seared into his brain.

It doesn’t help that Shane teases him about it during dinner when Daryl told him.


End file.
